


Hurricane

by AliKat7



Series: Game of Thrones Fanvideos [11]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliKat7/pseuds/AliKat7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS THROUGH S3 Ep 6! </p>
<p>Video based mainly on Theon's story and his friendship then betrayal of Robb, why he did it and what happens afterwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> I really hated Theon for betraying the Starks because it basically destroyed Robb (even more so in the books) and caused him to lose the North. But as much as I cannot find myself liking him, I feel empathy for him. He's like Jaime Lannister in some ways - he did so many horrible things but it was because he was a messed up guy, And unlike so many characters, he actually has regrets for what he's done.


End file.
